


effacement

by magnolianeversins



Category: Loveless
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Jealousy, Light Masochism, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Secret Relationship, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnolianeversins/pseuds/magnolianeversins
Summary: [...] Es gab Zeiten in denen Soubi nichts gegen seine Bestimmung tun konnte und seinem Namen folge leistete. Beloved. [...] Sie kamen zusammen sobald Seimei den Älteren zu sich rief. Sie taten, was ihre Bande am stärksten knüpfte. Sie vereinten sich und trennten sich, dies war ihre Bestimmung und der beste Weg die Gefahr von Ritsuka fern zu halten.
Relationships: Agatsuma Soubi/Aoyagi Seimei





	effacement

**Author's Note:**

> Der Stil ist etwas ungewöhnlich, da ich die indirekte Rede als Darstellung ihrer erkalteten Beziehung nutzen wollte. Lass es am besten einfach auf dich wirken.

Auf der Suche nach Loveless wahrer Waffe blieb Soubi immer in Ritsukas Nähe. Nur wenige Stunden wich er von der Seite seines Schützlings wich, nie waren sie längere als nötig getrennt und selbst dann war die Waffe in steter Bereitschaft. Doch es gab Zeiten in denen Soubi nichts gegen seine Bestimmung tun konnte und seinem Namen folge leistete. Beloved.

Seimei, gänzlich in schwarz gekleidet, stand bereits im Durchgang zum Hinterzimmer des Cafés in dem sie sich trafen. Er lächelte - wenn die Bewegung seiner schmalen Lippen als solches gedeutet werden konnte, denn Seimeis Lächeln war gleichermaßen versprochener Trost versprechen und verursachter Schmerz. Obgleich ihre Synapsen ihr gesamtes Lebens miteinander verbunden waren, so hing doch Soubis Funktionalität als Waffe von der Intensität ihrer Bindung und einem gewissen Maß an körperlicher Entwicklung ab.

Sie kamen zusammen sobald Seimei den Älteren zu sich rief. Sie taten, was ihre Bande am stärksten knüpfte. Sie vereinten sich und trennten sich, dies war ihre Bestimmung und der beste Weg die Gefahr von Ritsuka fern zu halten. Seimei konnte und durfte ihm nicht zu nahe kommen. Seine Verfolger waren ihm dicht auf der Spur und jeder mit dem er Kontakt aufnahm wurde ein potentielles Opfer.

Keine Wort der Begrüßung wurde ausgetauscht, keine Berührung, bis die Tür ins Schloss fiel und die Realität hinter ihnen verschwand. Ein Raum, gefüllt mit altem Mobiliar, voller Staub und ohne Beleuchtung, war der Ort ihrer Begegnung. Ein vernageltes Fenster, kalte Wände. Seimeis warmer Körper stand dicht hinter Soubi, dessen Augen sich an das spärliche Licht gewöhnte. Wie die Essenz einer Minze, die der Katze den Verstand vernebelte, drang Seimeis Duft in Soubis Sinne und hemmte seine Wahrnehmung. Er wandte sich herum.

Mit einem auffälligen Leuchten in den obsidianfarbenen geweiteten Iride stellte Seimei fest, dass sich das Aroma der Waffe an Ritsukas blumigen Odeur immer mehr anglich und seine eigene Markierung an Kraft verlor. Er wies den Älteren schneidend darauf hin, doch es war nicht distanzierende Wut, die aus Seimei sprach, sondern intensives Verlangen. Das Bedürfnis sein Eigentum wieder zu erlangen, sein Revier abzustecken, sowie die Manie Kontakt zu seinem jüngeren Bruder aufzunehmen. Der Dunkle trat noch näher an Soubi heran, drängte ihn zurück, bis die Wand ihm den Ausweg nahm. Lediglich ein emotionsloser Kommentar erläuterte dem Jüngeren knapp, dass der Duft des Behüteten vor niemandem halt mache.

In träumerisches Sehnen verfallend legte Seimei seine feine Nase nah an den Hals der Waffe und senkte seinen warmen Atem gegen die weiße Haut. Entfacht von dunkler Begierde verlangte er von Soubi nachdrücklichst ihm zu erzählen, wie es sich anfühlte, Ritsukas noch von kindlichem Charm gezeichnetes Gesicht zu halten und seinen zarten Hals zu berühren. Dabei legte er die langen Finger zunächst an die Wangen der Waffe und ließ diese in einer seidigen Bewegung hinab gleiten. Seine Zähne senkten sich gegen die Halsschlagader, doch er biss nicht zu, obgleich Soubis Muskel sich bereits in Erwartung anspannten.

Der Weiße schluckte. Er begann, den Ton seiner Stimme zurückhaltend, nur zaghaft die Worte auszusprechen, die Seimei zu hören begehrte. Nichts beweise Ristukas Unschuld deutlicher, als seine blühende und reine Art Zuneigung zu bekunden. Verdrießlich blickte Seimei bei den Erzählungen auf, über die Genüsslichkeit sowohl Ritsukas Liebe, als auch seinen Ärger und seine Schelte zu erfahren, über dessen Sehnsucht des Nachts in schützenden Armen einzuschlafen und über den Klang seines zerbrechlichen Wimmerns, wie er im Schlaf flehend nach dem Bruder fragte.

Die Macht des festen Drucks, mit dem Seimei den Kiefer seines Gegenübers unvermittelt packte, um dessen Gerede verstummen zu lassen, zwang Soubi bändigend auf die Knie. Der Schwarzhaarige ließ die Wirbel seines eigenen Nackens knacken, um das Stechen des Schmerzes, das sich dort wiederspiegelte zu betäuben. Die Peinigung der Waffe war auch die des Besitzers. So war es seit Urzeiten bestimmt. Seimei ermahnte seine Waffe, er dürfe Ritsuka niemals auf die gleiche Weise ansehen, wie er ihn ansah und niemand durfte dem jüngeren der Brüder zu nahe kommen oder er verwirke Soubis Existenz.

Es war Soubis brennender Rachen, aus dem Sätze in Demut herausquollen, dass er es niemals zulassen würde, dass jemand Hand anlege an Ritsuka. Seimei zollte diesem Versprechen jedoch keine nennenswerte Aufmerksamkeit. Seine sehnigen und disziplinierenden Hände öffneten den Bund seiner Hose und versicherten dem Unterworfenen, dass die einzige logische Folge dessen ungehaltenen Geredes eine Reinigung des Mundes sei. Als der Stoff seine Beine hinab glitt erkannte Soubi woraus der Kern der Katharsis bestehen würde. Die Erregung war ein Resultat seiner Erzählung. Das fahle Licht vermochte seine Sicht nicht zu klären, so schloss Soubi die von weißen Wimpern gerahmenten Lider, öffnete den Mund und gab sich der als Bestrafung geltenden Befriedigung von Geist und Leib hin.

Seimei reizte es das wertvollste Spielzeug seines Bruders zu benutzen und zu zerbrechen. Untermalt von tiefen Atemzügen eröffnete er seinem Diener, dass der Drang in ihm wuchs, Soubi gänzlich seine ohnehin verdorbene Ehre zu nehmen und ihn zu zerstören. Tief war der Grund den er ersuchte und sein harscher Griff zerstreute Soubis am Hinterkopf zu einem losen Knoten gebundenes, schmiegsames Haar. Soubi stützte bedienend sein Brustbein, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, und bot sich selbst vollends ergeben an. Seine Lippen schwollen an und Röte färbte die Blässe seiner Wangen. 

Streng vollzog der Dunkelhaarige die Läuterung seiner Waffe, bis der Ursprung seiner Fruchtbarkeit gänzlich die Hitze der Zunge des Empfangenden überdeckte. Sinnlich flüstere er anerkennendes Lob und forderte sogleich, dass die Reinigung erst vollzogen wäre, wenn der Nektar die gesamte Kehle überzog. Soubi schluckte. Gehorsam. Hingebungsvoll. Dankbar. Doch das Verlangen, dass sich allein in seinen Augen wiederfand blieb seinem Besitzer in keinster Weise unerkannt, obwohl der Hellhaarige seine Beine eng zusammendrängte. Ergeben senkte er den Blick durch runde Brillengläser zu Boden, als er Seimeis Ohren aufmerksam Zucken und seine Hose schließen sah. 

Der Jüngere zwang die Waffe zurück auf die Beine und wischte ihm über die geschwollenen Lippen. Er sollen sich selbst ansehen welch vulgäres Stück Unzucht er sei, betonte Seimei kaltherzig und sein alles verschleierndes Lächeln kehrte zurück als er die Bandagen von Soubis Hals entfernte. Die tiefen Wunden vergangener Tage hatten die Narbe ihres Namens hinterlassen. Es blieb keine Zeit mehr, nur der Verdruss und der Zwang selbstauferlegter Zurückhaltung. Seimei küsste Soubis Stirn zum Abschied. Ein konzentriertes Beweisstück seiner Zuneigung, bevor er ebenso lautlos verschwand wie er gekommen war. Er hinterließ nichts als seinen Duft im Raum und die flüsternden Worte in den Ohren seiner Waffe:

„Ich bin immer da.“

**Author's Note:**

> ❤︎ Ich hoffe, es hat dir gefallen.
> 
> ❤︎ Vielen Dank an meine Betablüten  
> Mallow & Iris.


End file.
